O sentido da vida
by Soul Hunter2
Summary: É uma continuação indireta de "Medo oculto".


Oi a todos. Este fanfic é uma continuação um pouco indireta de "Medo oculto". É difícil manter um segredo intacto durante anos e anos, e quando se descobre a vida parece dar uma reviravolta imensa. As vezes, a gente se sente confundido pelo jeito que se descobre tal segredo e é isso que quero transmitir neste fic. Tenho outras histórias quase prontas, então aguardem. Dedico para o meu amigo Eduardo, que é a pessoa que me ajuda e me aconselha. Por enquanto é só. Obrigada e boa leitura  
  
O sentido da vida  
  
Por Soul Hunter  
  
Não tenhas receio de enfrentar  
  
a chama do medo que cresce  
  
sem controle dentro de nós.  
  
As coisas não são o que parecem  
  
ser realmente, então não se  
  
preocupe se tiver algum medo pois  
  
isso é normal e pode ser mudado. Já faziam três meses desde que Eriol morreu. Todos ainda se sentiam um pouco tristes com a morte dele, mas tentavam manter a mesma alegria de sempre. Ruby Moon e Spinel Sun ainda moravam na mesma casa onde Eriol morava. Todos se reuniam de fim de semana para relembrarem dos momentos passados com ele e com Tomoyo. No sábado da semana que viria Eriol completaria 39 anos de idade e todos resolveram fazer uma limpeza em sua casa. Em geral, eles se manteriam fora da biblioteca, mas hoje resolveram entrar para relembrar de seu amigo querido. Estavam limpando tudo até que todos pararam para descansar um pouco. Todos estavam indo para a sala, mas Shaoran parou na porta da biblioteca, causando a surpresa de sua esposa. Sakura se vira e pergunta:  
  
- Você está bem querido?  
  
- Estou bem sim. É que eu quero ficar um pouco mais na biblioteca. Foi aqui que eu e ele nos tornamos amigos e quero relembrar desses momentos.  
  
- Já que você quer assim, eu já vou indo. Quando sair daqui, estaremos lá na sala.  
  
- Não se preocupe, eu irei daqui a pouco. Vá indo.  
  
- Tudo bem.  
  
Ela saiu e ele entrou novamente na biblioteca. Estava vendo os livros quando um deles caí no chão. Ele olha o livro e pensa "Eu nunca vi esse livro antes, o que será ele guarda?". Shaoran pega o livro e abre na primeira página e vê o nome de Eriol. Ele acaba descobrindo que não era um livro e sim um diário de Eriol. Shaoran começa a ler, curioso em entender o que estava nele escrito:  
  
- .Sábado, 11 de dezembro. Estou muito ansioso, pois daqui 1 mês eu irei me casar com Tomoyo, a pessoa que mais amo nesta vida. Desde que a conheci na 5ª série, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo. Quando tive que voltar para Inglaterra para resolver algumas coisas eu me fiz de alegre, mas no fundo estava deprimido. Queria demorar o mínimo possível para poder voltar. Voltei em menos de duas semanas. Fiquei sempre contido para que ela não percebesse. Finalmente entendi como meu amigo Shaoran se sentia, e tentava esconder.  
  
Ele riu um pouco e voltou a ler:  
  
- .mas acho que estava fazendo o mesmo. Mas há dois anos abri o jogo com ela, pensei que ela não aceitaria mas a reação dela foi inesquecível. Eu estava abrindo meu coração quando ela sorriu, se aproximou, encostou suavemente seus lábios nos meus e deu um beijo muito carinhoso. Perguntei se era uma resposta de meus sentimentos e ela respondeu que sim. Começamos a namorar naquele dia e há 5 meses estamos noivos. Me sinto feliz por saber que a pessoa que amo também me ama.  
  
Shaoran se sentou na poltrona e continuou a leitura:  
  
- .Domingo, 12 de dezembro. Hoje foi o dia mais triste de minha vida. Minha querida Tomoyo morreu, atingida por um raio mortal na altura do coração. Não pude fazer nada para evitar que ele matasse Tomoyo. Mas o miserável que cometeu essa ação foi morto por um de meus amigos e isso me vinga em termos. Não estou com vontade de dizer mais nada.  
  
Shaoran parou na mesma hora de ler o diário. Respirou fundo e continuou a ler:  
  
- .Terça-feira, 14 de dezembro. Já fazem dois dias desde da morte de Tomoyo. Me sinto vazio sem ela, não sei por que tiraram de mim o meu grande amor. Nem sei direito como vai ser daqui pra frente. Quem fez isso não queria a nossa felicidade. Só pode ser por isso que a mataram. Não descansarei até descobrir o por que deste crime.  
  
"Eu sei como ele se sentia. Mas também não consigo entender o por que deste derramamento de sangue desnecessário." Pensava Shaoran olhando profundamente o diário. Ouve-se uma batida na porta. Shaoran escondeu rapidamente o diário e pegou um outro livro. Ele pergunta:  
  
- Quem é?  
  
- Sou eu, Nakuru.  
  
- Entra.  
  
Ela entra na biblioteca e fala:  
  
- Você estava demorando e eu vim ver o que estava fazendo.  
  
- É que eu estava lendo um livro e não percebi o tempo passar. Pode ir que eu vou terminar esse livro.  
  
- Tudo bem, eu avisar aos outros. Até logo.  
  
- Até logo.  
  
Ela saí da biblioteca e ele pega novamente o diário. Por segurança, ele trancou a porta e foi se sentar novamente com o diário nas mãos. Abriu e novamente começou a ler:  
  
- .Domingo, 19 de dezembro. Uma semana já se passou da morte de Tomoyo. Meus amigos estão me incentivando e estou mais alegre hoje. Hoje também a mãe de Tomoyo veio aqui e me disse que não me culpava pela morte de sua filha. Me senti aliviado.  
  
Ele suspirou aliviado. Mal sabia o que viria em seguida. Virou-se e continuou a ler:  
  
- .mas ainda me sentia solitário. Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto, e sinto uma mão delicada em meu rosto. Olhei de quem era a mão e era a de Tomoyo.  
  
Shaoran deixou cair o diário no chão. Ele levou um susto ao ler aquele trecho. "Como isso foi possível? Por que ele não nos contou?" eram perguntas que ecoavam na cabeça dele. Respirou fundo e continuou a ler:  
  
- .eu não podia acreditar que ela estava na minha frente. Ela disse que eu não precisava se sentir solitário, pois ela nunca iria me deixar. Eu disse que não pude a salvar, e me sentia um cretino por não conseguir. Ela disse para eu não dizer bobagens, porque fiz o que pude. Ela disse que estaria sempre nos meus sonhos, do meu lado, então não se preocupe. Ela mandou uns abraços para todos especialmente para Sakura. Mas ela devia ir mas ela voltaria a noite.  
  
Shaoran não sabia o que fazia com o estranho diário, se guardava ou contava para os outros sobre a história. "Eu não vou contar aos outros, ainda. Não tenho ainda como provar se isso tudo é verdadeiro mas, se isso for mesmo verdadeiro, vai causar muitas confusões e muitas brigas também." Pensava a respeito. Com seus poderes, ele esconde o diário em uma pequena esfera e a coloca no bolso de seu casaco. Ele fez tão bem que ninguém sentiu quando ele usou a magia. Dos presentes, somente Meiling não poderia senti-lo enquanto usava a magia. Quando terminou, saiu da biblioteca e foi até a sala. Qualquer um juraria que ele estava feliz, mas ninguém percebia a preocupação do colega. Todos foram para suas casas. Sakura olhava o desanimo do marido, enquanto este dirigia o carro em direção a casa deles. Quando chegaram, ela pergunta:  
  
- Posso saber o que está causando este desanimo em você?  
  
- Não sei porque, mas eu ainda me lembro como Tomoyo morreu e como Eriol morreu e lembrar desses fatos me desanima muito.  
  
- Eu sei como é difícil não se desanimar ao lembra desses fatos, mas eu sei que nem Eriol, nem Tomoyo queriam que nós ficássemos tristes com a morte deles.  
  
- Tem razão. Não sei porque fiquei triste, se eles não querem isso.  
  
- Agora está um pouco melhor. Vamos entrar antes que esfrie.  
  
- Está bem.  
  
Eles entraram em casa.  
  
De noite.  
  
Shaoran ainda estava perplexo com as palavras do diário de Eriol. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensando ele então conclui: "Por mais que eu não aceite ou queira contar, Eriol deveria ter um bom motivo para não ter revelado sobre a aparição de Tomoyo. Como eu poderei ajudar ambos os lados sem causar problemas? Espera ai, tive uma idéia, hoje irei aonde estão os túmulos de Eriol e Tomoyo e terminarei lá de ler. As vezes eu vejo eles lá então, poderei ter uma chance de tirar todas as dúvidas. Vou esperar até achar a hora certa de sair de casa. Assim será melhor para ambos." Ele teve que esperar pacientemente durante seis horas até achar a hora certa para sair de casa. Dirigiu durante duas horas até chegar ao local. Aproveitando que era uma noite clara para terminar de ler o diário. Na última anotação, Eriol escreve:  
  
- Quarta-feira, 19 de dezembro. Hoje será meu último dia de vida, portanto devo guardar você em um lugar seguro até que chegue o dias que meu segredo mais oculto será revelado. Meu sentido de vida só foi possível com a ajuda do anjo de Tomoyo. Pedi a Deus que quando eu morrer que ela viesse me buscar e acho que posso ser atendido. Shaoran, se encontrar esse diário, a razão por que eu não contei para vocês sobre a aparição de Tomoyo era por que ela havia me pedido em um de meus sonhos que eu nada contasse para eles sobre sua vinda na Terra. Peço desculpas para meus amigos por não ter contado enquanto isso estava com vida.  
  
Shaoran começou a compreender os motivos de Eriol. Ele se aproximou dos túmulos deles, mas algo o impede de se aproximar mais. Um anjo o surpreende dizendo:  
  
- Finalmente você encontrou meu diário e descobriu tudo.  
  
- Não se preocupe Eriol, eu entendo suas razões, e sei que tentou fazer o que achava melhor. Mas por que você queria que eu que achasse o diário e não outra pessoa?  
  
- Eu já tinha planejado tudo e queria que você achasse o diário por um motivo simples, porque eu e Tomoyo confiamos em você e sabíamos que se você encontrasse seria melhor para todos.  
  
- Eu sabia que você e Tomoyo nunca nos deixariam nem esqueceriam de seus amigos.  
  
- Eu sabia que você iria nos entender.  
  
- Obrigada por manter isso em segredo.- agradece Tomoyo.  
  
- De nada. Mas acho que deveria contar para eles. No dia de seu aniversário todos virão aqui prestar uma homenagem a você Eriol. Essa seria a ocasião perfeita para vocês aparecerem e contarem tudo.  
  
- Pensamos nisso, e iremos sim. Mas venha um pouco antes para que possamos conversar.  
  
- Tudo bem. Eu virei aqui no sábado.  
  
- Certo. Enquanto sábado não chega nós viremos em seus sonhos.  
  
- Tudo bem. Foi um alivio ter conversado com vocês. Até mais tarde.  
  
- Até meu amigo.  
  
Eles sumiram e Shaoran foi embora. Tendo chegado em casa, foi para o sofá. Sakura acorda e vai até a sala. Vendo seu marido ali ela pergunta:  
  
- Está sem sono?  
  
- Um pouco. Não fui para o quarto para não te acordar.  
  
- Não se preocupe tanto. Me parece melhor do que mais cedo.  
  
- Tomoyo e Eriol foram duas pessoas especiais em nossa vida. Fico lembrando dos bons momentos que os quatro passamos juntos e isso me alegra.  
  
- Eu sei como é. Mas é bom que você durma um pouco.  
  
- Tem toda razão.  
  
- Vamos.  
  
- Sim, vamos.  
  
Cinco dias depois.  
  
Todos se reuniram para o aniversário de Eriol. Como fazia um belo dia, Shaoran propôs um piquenique perto de onde Eriol e Tomoyo foram sepultados. Todos concordaram e assim foram até lá. "É hoje que o segredo será revelado. Desejo boa sorte para eles." Pensava Shaoran, ansioso para contar sobre a aparição de Tomoyo, há quase 20 anos. Ao chegarem, a primeira surpresa, eles viam Eriol e Tomoyo sentados em uma toalha colorida. Shaoran se controlava para não rir, por que ele já sabia tudo que eles iriam fazem naquele local. Todos se aproximaram e eram eles mesmos, para a surpresa de quase todos. Tomoyo diz:  
  
- A quanto tempo meus amigos.  
  
- Tomoyo, é você?- pergunta Sakura.  
  
- Sou eu sim Sakura. Como mudou nesse tempo que não vim para cá.- responde Tomoyo.  
  
- Quer dizer, esse tempos que não veio vê-la.- diz Shaoran.  
  
- É mesmo.- concorda Tomoyo.  
  
- Esses anos que você não veio vê-la. O que quer dizer com isso?- pergunta Sakura.  
  
- Leia isso e você entenderá o que eu digo.- responde Shaoran entregando o diário para ela.  
  
Eles o lêem atentamente e a segunda surpresa aparece. Todos foram levados para uma dimensão diferente e Eriol, Tomoyo e Shaoran explicam tudo o que aconteceu. Todos entenderam, de maneira confusa mas entenderam. Eriol pediu para que não culpassem Shaoran por não ter contado, porque ele e Tomoyo queriam contar para eles tudo o que aconteceu. Ficaram o dia inteiro conversando até que escureceu e eles tinha que ir embora. Shaoran diz:  
  
- Até nossos sonhos.  
  
- É, até.  
  
- Vão meus amigos.  
  
Eles foram embora mas nunca se esqueceram do dia em que souberam o sentido da vida de um amigo querido. E agora, dezessete anos depois, todos se lembram com muito carinho do dia em que mesmo tendo como barreira a morte, eles conseguiram manter uma bela amizade até os dias de hoje. Como uma amizade pode durar anos?  
  
Se você quiser, sua amizade com uma  
  
pessoa será inabalável até o dia que  
  
morrer, e pode as vezes durar até  
  
depois disso também. Fim Obs.: As coisas escritas no início e no fim desse texto foram criadas por mim. 


End file.
